Scattered BrightPowder
by silentmovie-x
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots featuring various characters.
1. Pride

**A/N**

And so here we are. This project was born out of a combination of things. Firstly, playing through HeartGold made me remember the good old days of Silver/Gold/Crystal. Silver was the first Pokémon game I ever played and playing the remake (albeit of Gold) took me back to simpler times. Namingly when I was like, eight years old. Secondly was a number of conversations and prompts that came from conversations with my friend, who goes by the name Dear-Irony. As such, plot points of various games come up a lot. So, if you don't want a story line for a certain game ruined, probably best to skip out on anything concerning that.

Also, I have promised myself to update every Friday (despite the fact that today is Tuesday. And yes I will be updating this week too). Mostly because it will serve as a nice lead-up to some awesomeness later in the year. Also, a distraction from another project I'm supposed to be writing. Funny how I procrastinate with more procrastination. Anyway, without further ado...

Oh, right, and I don't own Pokémon. If I did, we'd have a lot more games to play, but I digress...

**1 - Pride**

**Featured Characters - Red and Green**

**Pairings - None (Unless you really, really wanted Red/Green. In which case you can read it like that if you squint your eyes and turn your head slightly to the left.)**

**Prompt - "How awkward would a conversation be between them after that championship match?"**

**

* * *

**

Green crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at his feet. He didn't want to say anything to the boy standing across from him. He didn't even want to look at him. Everything about that boy reminded him that he had failed.

'Still mad, huh?' Red asked quietly. He didn't expect an answer. After all, he understood why his rival would be angry. Red had stolen his glory, even if that hadn't been his intention. It was just the unavoidable damage done by two people sharing the same dream.

Even so, Green didn't answer. He simply turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of Viridian City.

Red shook his head and followed. This was all Professor Oak's ploy to get them to be friends again. Or at least be on speaking terms. Both were heading in the same direction and it would be the last time they'd see each other in a while.

The two walked in a silence filled with animosity. They walked side by side, but Green refused to look at his successor, refused to acknowledge him in any way.

'So you're gonna be the new Gym Leader?' Red asked casually. He felt that he had to say something on the matter. He'd heard the news a week ago from Daisy, who was doing her best to meddle in their business.

Green turned to face him, a stubborn expression on his face, and jerked his head in a slight nod. He looked away again, scowling at the trees that lined the road.

Red sighed. At least he'd gotten a reaction. It was the first time since he'd returned to Pallet Town that Green had recognised his existence.

'I think you'll do a good job,' He offered cautiously. They had come to a stop at the cross-roads where they would part ways.

'I don't need your pity.' Green seethed. He couldn't hold his anger in any longer – his pride wouldn't allow him to continue on in silence. 'You took everything from me and you just keep pretending it doesn't mean anything!'

Red stared at him. He knew that words wouldn't help him and the best thing he could do was what he normally did, remain silent.

'You know what?' Green shouted angrily. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and glared at his rival. 'I don't want to see you again, not until I can beat you. Not until I can be the better one.' He turned and stormed off, leaving Red in a slightly bewildered state.

The Kanto Champion blinked, sighed and turned his back on Viridian City. If that was what Green wanted, he'd be more than happy to oblige. At least until he changed his mind. He walked off along Route 22.

Green was slouched against the wall of Viridian Gym, glaring at his feet again. He sank to the floor and sighed, exhausted from keeping his anger at the top of his mind. He tilted his head back and rested it on the wall, closing his eyes.

'I'm not mad at you Red,' he said to himself quietly, 'I'm mad at myself for being so weak that I lost to you.'

He opened his eyes then and jumped to his feet, peering around the corner of the gym just in time to see the top of a red hat disappear over the horizon.

Green smiled. 'I just don't want you knowing that yet.'


	2. Weekend Schedules

**A/N**

Well, it's a day earlier than I'd said, but whatever. Maybe I'll update everyday, just because I have enough free time on my hands lately to be able to keep up with a schedule like that. Also, you will notice that I'm using the Japanese names for most of the characters. Mostly just because I like them better than their English names.

Anyway...

**2 - Weekend Schedules**

**Featured Characters - Kotone (Soul), Silver, Hibiki (Gold)**

**Pairings - Very slight SoulSilverShipping.**

**Prompt - "So where does Silver go on weekends anyway?"**

**

* * *

**

**Weekend Schedules**

Silver ducked behind a building and pushed himself up against the wall, clinging to the shadows to remain unseen. Not that the people he was following were observant enough to realisef he was there.

Kotone and Hibiki walked past without noticing him, each clutching an ice cream cone in their hands. They were laughing and their pokémon were frolicking around behind them. That stupid marill was happily perched on the shoulders of Kotone's feraligatr.

Silver shook his head in disgust. It was no secret that he hated that blue mouse and its trainer. Of course if anyone asked, it had nothing to do with Kotone.

He was almost ashamed of it, how he spent his weekends. He called it reconnaissance, learning more about her team and her training methods. He called it gaining the upper hand in their next battle. But the amused look on his meganium's face told him it knew what this was.

He rolled his eyes at the pokémon beside him then signalled that they should continue forwards before they lost sight of their targets.

Kotone and Hibiki were as clueless as ever, strolling around aimlessly and laughing. They were always laughing and Silver didn't know why.

'So you finally got to meet the Kanto Champion huh?' Hibiki asked, smiling that stupid goofy smile that Silver hated. Mostly because it made Kotone laugh like it was a cue to do so.

'Yeah, he's still sitting up on the top of Mt. Silver, training.' She nodded, chuckling as she did so. And there she went, laughing again. That smile got her every time.

'Doesn't he get cold up there?' Hibiki pondered. His marill jumped onto his head, clutching at his hat.

'I suppose so...' Kotone said thoughtfully. 'He doesn't even wear a jacket.'

Silver shook his head. Such idle chatter about mountains and trainers thereon. He wasn't sure what bothered him more – that Kotone was having fun with Hibiki or that something about a Kanto Champion sounded familiar.

'So is that creep Silver still following you around?' Hibiki laughed. 'He even followed you to Kanto. Now that's what I call dedicated stalking.'

Silver found it hard to resist jumping out and punching that marill training loser.

'Don't talk about him like that,' Kotone scolded, 'he's nice.'

'What parallel universe are you in? The guy pushed you over the first time you met him and he steals pokémon.' Hibiki crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

'Silver wanted to return his pokémon but Professor Elm let him keep it,' Kotone said indignantly, 'so just let it go, okay?' She snatched her hat back from her feraligatr, who had taken it off her head and was trying it on.

Silver paused and ducked back from peering around a building. Why would Kotone defend him? All he'd ever done was follow her around and try to defeat her in a battle. But all the same he couldn't deny that somewhere along the line they had begrudgingly become friends. He also still wanted to punch Hibiki for the stalker comment.

In that single fleeting moment, he decided that if he wanted to prove Hibiki wrong, he'd have to stop lurking around in the shadows and take a more forward approach. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the building and acted like he hadn't seen the two idiot trainers, who had started to bicker quietly.

'Why do you stick up for that freak anyway?' Hibiki asked in exasperation. His marill swung haphazardly around on his head and he swept it off and into his arms to keep it from falling to the ground.

'Because that so called freak is right behind you,' Kotone sighed in annoyance, 'hi Silver.' She waved at him and smiled.

He waved back and feigned surprise at her presence.

'Hey there _thief_. Having a nice day of _stalking_?' Hibiki snapped. He frowned and Kotone glared at him.

'If you're going to be rude to my friends Hibiki, you might want to go visit your grandparents instead of hanging around,' she threatened.

'I'm not leaving you alone with that delinquent,' Hibiki cried incredulously, 'who knows what he'll try.'

'Oh that's it. Go home Hibiki. I'm sure Silver would be more than happy to help me out with the bug catching contest.' She looked across at the red-head in question. 'Right?'

He blinked. 'I don't have a choice, do I,' he sighed.

'Fine. Have fun with the criminal.' Hibiki shouted. He stormed off back towards the Day Care Centre.

'C'mon, let's go find a bug pokémon and win that competition!' Kotone said, almost instantly regaining her cheerful composure. But there were small cracks in it that showed the vulnerability she refused to let anyone see.

Silver faked a sigh of apathy and lack of interest but allowed her to grab him by the arm and drag him off to the National Park.

As he watched her run around in the tall grass, chasing down a particularly strong butterfree, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe they were both chasing something as elusive as that butterfree was proving to be. Maybe he was chasing after a person who wouldn't let him down. Maybe she was chasing after a person for whom she could let her guard down.

And maybe, just maybe, they'd caught those people and just hadn't realised it yet.


	3. Misguidance

**A/N**

Hello again everyone! To those who reviewed, thank you very much for both nice comments and constructive criticism. Anything to do with editing has been taken into account as best as possible.

**3 - Misguidance**

**Featured Characters - Hikari and Jun**

**Pairings - None**

**Prompt - "So, did those two ever get around to searching that lake for rare pokemon?"**

* * *

Hikari closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the comfortable folds of the chair she sat on. The TV droned in the background along with the faint sounds of her mother preparing what would soon be known as dinner.

She'd come home for the weekend to relax and take some time out. For the past week she'd been trekking all over Sinnoh, searching out pokémon she needed to catch in order to complete Professor Rowan's pokédex research.

Just as she was starting to drift off into a light slumber, the front door flew open and hit the wall with a deafening _thud._

'Hikari, meet me at the lake in ten minutes or you owe me a million dollars!' Jun yelled into the house while he grinned. The next second he was gone, running around as usual.

'Not now...' Hikari mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

'Oh just humour him this time.' Mom smiled. She whisked the contents of the bowl she was holding as she watched some sort of documentary on TV. 'When was the last time you two did something without having to run all the way to the other side of the region? Just be glad he doesn't want to drag you to Sunyshore City like he did last week.'

Hikari simply groaned and dragged herself to her feet. Truthfully, she didn't usually mind when Jun ran into her life so suddenly. Since they'd met Professor Rowan she'd only seen him once a week, sometimes even less. She missed having her best friend around. Except when she was trying to sleep after a busy week, of course.

She dragged her feet a little as she stumbled along Route 201, knowing that no matter how quickly she got to the lake, Jun would still tell her she was late. A wild starly flew overhead and she tried to shake the tiredness from her mind.

Rounding the corner gave her a view of Lake Verity, just as she remembered it from the last time she'd been there. Jun was standing right on the edge of the water, looking through a pair of binoculars and scanning the horizon. He didn't notice his friend had arrived until she stepped on a stick, which made him jump in surprise.

'You're late! You owe me a million dollars!' He cried in excitement, leaping up and down. He nearly dropped the binoculars and scrambled frantically to get them back into his hands.

'Yeah, yeah.' Hikari yawned. 'Now what are we doing here?'

'Remember when we got attacked by that wild Starly?' Jun asked, excitement clear on his face. But Hikari knew that he wasn't going to tell her the reason for their visit to the lake straight out. He'd play the guessing game he loved, just like he always did.

'How could I forget?' She sighed.

'Do you remember what we were doing here that day?' He smiled and hopped from foot to foot in impatience.

'You dragged me here to look for a red gyarados or some sort of rare pokémon.' She was starting to wake up a little and with the clarity of mind came curiosity. 'So what does that have to do with being here now?'

'Well, we know Mesprit lives here,' Jun said slowly, 'but what if there's a red gyarados here too? I mean, you can catch magikarp and regular gyarados here, so why not red ones?'

'I guess that's logical.' Hikari agreed. 'So how long do you think it'll take to find one?'

'How am I supposed to know that? We'll just have to wait and see.' With that, he promptly sat and looked through his binoculars, scanning the lake once more.

'Did you at least bring any food?' She asked, taking a seat beside him. 'It's almost dinnertime. You know I get hungry if I don't have my dinner at the same time every day.'

'You're such a routine freak.' Jun teased, sticking his tongue out at her without removing the binoculars from his face. 'But yeah, there's some stuff in my bag.'

Hikari rummaged through his bag until she found a packet of chips then pulled her fishing rod from her own, put a chip on the hook and cast it into the lake.

'Maybe this'll go quicker if we're actively looking instead of just watching.' She sighed.

Jun nodded and stole a chip out of the packet. 'Couldn't hurt.'

A week later they still hadn't found anything.


	4. Departure

**A/N**

Hooray! Day 4!

As for this story, I've been wondering about it ever since I picked up HeartGold and started playing through it in a slightly feverish maddness. That's how I play my games, as obsessively as possible until they're finished. But anyway, back to the point. I found myself wondering why Leaf wasn't mentioned at all during HGSS. I mean, I can understand why she wouldn't be. Afterall, she wasn't present in the original Red/Blue/Green/Yellow games and of course wasn't anywhere near creation around the times of Gold/Silver/Crystal, but seeing as HGSS can be seen as sequels to FRLG, I found it strange that there wasn't a single mention. Alas, she may have joined Kris in the realm of player characters who didn't make it to the final version.

**4 - Departure**

**Featured Characters - Leaf, Red and Green**

**Pairings - None (Although could be interpreted as slight Red/Leaf)**

**Prompt - "Where was Leaf during the events of HGSS and why wasn't she mentioned?"**

* * *

**Departure**

Leaf closed her eyes and let the wind stir her hair. The tangy smell of the sea clung to her clothes and encouraged her sense of adventure. She wanted to see what else was out there, what was waiting for her just over the horizon.

Even if it meant leaving her friends behind.

She turned and smiled at her silent companion who had started his adventure at the same time as she had started hers, two years ago. He looked as nervous as she felt, but she'd never let anyone see that she wasn't so certain she was making the right choice.

'Are you sure you want to leave?' Red asked slowly. His pikachu sat on his head and frowned. It looked to be as despondent as its trainer.

Leaf nodded. 'Yup. Both you and Green have made your mark on the world already but I still have to find my place. When I've found my calling, I promise I'll come straight home.'

Red nodded sadly and reached up to scratch behind Pikachu's ear. The yellow mouse twitched its nose and murmured in happiness.

'The S.S. Anne will be departing shortly. Will all passengers please make their way to the dock and begin boarding,' a cheerful female voice said over the loudspeaker. People all around started moving outside, trailing bags and Pokémon behind them.

'Where's Green?' Leaf asked, looking around hurriedly. She had asked both her friends to come say goodbye to her but the Leader of Viridian Gym had not yet shown his face.

'He couldn't have forgotten,' Red said reassuringly.

She sighed. 'I hope not.' She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her suitcase in an attempt to stop her hands from shaking. She was nervous, as any young girl would be at the thought of leaving her homeland. The time for her to go was fast approaching and the closer she got, the less she thought she was ready.

'You'd better get on the boat,' Red said softly after a few more minutes passed. 'Once you get on, go straight up to the deck. If Green get's here we'll be standing right here, waiting to wave you off.'

Leaf nodded silently. It was the most she'd ever heard him talk and it made her slightly uneasy. Nevertheless, she wheeled her suitcase onto the boat, turning just before she crossed the threshold to smile reassuringly at the friend she was leaving behind.

The inside of the boat was full of trainers and other passengers, all running about in order to get everything organised before they left the dock behind. It would be a whole year before any of them had a chance to return to the same port and all were making sure that nothing would be left behind.

Leaf found her room and dumped her suitcase inside. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She knew she was turning pale with nervousness but she was determined not to show it to anybody.

She walked slowly and deliberately up to the deck and right over to the rail. From her vantage point she could see the entire dock as well as a lot of Vermilion City. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes then looked down to where Red had said he would be waiting.

Sure enough, there he was, waving up at her happily. And next to him stood a very sheepish Gym Leader.

'So glad you could make it!' Leaf shouted to them, cupping her hands around her mouth so as to make the sound travel further.

Green grinned up at her. 'Glad I got here in time!' They all cringed as the S.S. Anne sounded its foghorn and started to move slowly forwards.

Leaf cried out in alarm as the boat moved away from her friends and she started running along the deck to stay with them.

'I'm gonna miss you guys!' She called, the tears she was holding back finally streaming down her cheeks in faintly silver trails.

'We'll be waiting for you!' Red shouted as both he and his rival ran to the edge of the dock in an attempt to keep up with the ship.

'No, don't wait!' She found herself saying. 'Move as far forwards as you can and forget how I used to be, because when I get back I'll be just as good as both of you!'

She could see them both laughing but the boat had moved so far away that she could no longer hear their replies. Wiping the tears from her face, she started laughing too.

All any of them could do was wave goodbye.


	5. For Honour

**A/N**

Day 5! This ones about a little event that most people that have played HGSS would have noticed. One that happened when infiltrating the Radio Tower. It made me laugh, then wonder what would have happened if morality had come into question... And the one thing that wouldn't leave me alone was a single quote I thought up - "Who would have thought a guy who trains a marill could throw such a mean right hook?"

Because I'd imagine Hibiki to be the honourable one, who defends the girl who is practically his sister and is his best friend. But still, I like Silver better :)

**5 - For Honour**

**Featured Characters - Kotone, Hibiki and Silver**

**Pairings - Not really any (Unless you squint, in which case it becomes either Kotone/Silver or Kotone/Hibiki)**

**Prompt - "So did anyone else notice that he totally just stripped her?"**

* * *

'C'mon, Kotone, tell me how you beat Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower!' Hibiki pleaded, his hands clasped together and his eyes shining in admiration. 'Please?'

'For the last time, no,' Kotone sighed, 'if you're going to visit me while I'm fishing, then at least be quiet.' She flicked her fishing rod out into the water then leant backwards to prop herself up against her feraligatr.

'But you still haven't told me the story and it's been _ages _since you beat them,' he complained, rocking backwards and forwards on his ankles before flopping down on the ground and pulling his marill up into his lap.

'And?' She said through clenched teeth. She'd never admit it, but there was a specific reason she didn't want to tell Hibiki the story of her apparently "glorious" defeat of Team Rocket.

'You'll never hear the end of this until you tell the story,' he said smugly, 'I'll just keep nagging and nagging and _nagging_.'

Kotone's eye twitched. She hated when Hibiki got fixated on something because he could never let anything go. When he decided on something, he'd stubbornly stick with it until the end. 'Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll tell you.'

'You hear that Marill? Someone caved again.' He smiled and the little blue mouse hopped up and down happily.

'Okay, you wanna know? Be quiet and listen.' She took a deep breath and tried to arrange her story so as to best avoid any unnecessary parts that could potentially cause conflict. 'I had to sneak into the Radio Tower by wearing one of their uniforms.'

'Like a secret agent!' Hibiki exclaimed in excitement. 'Did they catch you? Did you have to fight your way up to the top?'

'Uh... sort of. But from there on in it was smooth sailing.' She smiled uneasily and reeled her fishing line in. A magikarp had taken her bait and swum off without getting stuck on the hook.

'How did they catch you? Was it something silly like the way you wore your hat?' His eyes shone with awe and she laughed. For as long as she could remember, Hibiki had loved spies, their gadgets and their disguises.

'Not really, it was more like they'd recognised me from before.' Kotone waved her hand in a dismissive gesture as she hooked a berry onto her fishing line and tossed it back into the water.

'Did they recognise you from Mahogany Town?' He was even more excited at the memory of what happened in the sleepy little town. It was even more spy-like because it had happened in a secret base and it made him grin.

'Not specifically.' She cringed. She had meant to agree and make up something about a random grunt but her line had started bobbing and in her attempt to keep the pokémon on the line, her mind had gone on autopilot.

Hibiki's demeanour changed almost instantly. 'Who recognised you? What did they _do _to you?'

Kotone shook her head. 'It was nothing; they just knew I wasn't a member of Team Rocket so they stole the uniform off me.'

'They _stripped_ you?' He asked incredulously. 'Tell me who did it. I'll track them down and... and... I haven't thought of what I'll do yet but I'll do something!'

She cringed again. 'It was no one, okay? Just drop it. It wasn't anything important.'

'Drop it? Some sick freak assaulted you! Kotone, you're practically my sister. If I don't defend your honour, who will?' He jumped angrily to his feet, scooping Marill up in his arms.

'My honour doesn't need defending. He didn't do it with ill-intentions.' She thought she'd diffused the situation, but then she realised her mistake. Both she and Hibiki knew there was only one person she stood up for despite any situation.

'Silver is going down.' He rolled up his sleeves and adjusted his hat. 'Marill, let's go.'

Marill nodded in determination, jumped into the water and waited. Hibiki followed, grabbed hold of the little blue mouse and tried to keep his head above the water as it ferried him across to the opening of the cave.

'Why did I have to choose to fish where they could get at each others throats?' Kotone asked her feraligatr, who shrugged and hoisted her onto its back so they could follow their angry friend into Dragon's Den.

Ten minutes later she was jumping onto land from the back of her trusty partner and running forwards to stop Hibiki before he did anything stupid.

'You sick, perverted _freak,_' he shouted at Silver, who looked rather like a deer caught in headlights.

'I don't know what-' the red-head began before he was cut off.

'You know what I'm talking about. You stole Kotone's disguise at the Radio Tower. You took her _clothes_.' He stomped his foot and clenched his fist while Marill imitated its trainer in what would have been cute in a different situation.

'Hibiki, calm down, it's okay,' Kotone said, extending her hands in what she hoped would be taken as a peace offering.

'_Okay_? How can this be okay?' He asked, waving his hands wildly., 'what about _modesty_? What about _innocence_?'

'Well I don't think either of those were compromised,' Silver said cautiously.

Hibiki didn't move for a long moment. He stood completely still, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he turned quickly and swung his right fist at Silver, who was so surprised he didn't have even a second to defend himself. The fist connected and both cried out in pain. Silver clutched at his eye and Hibiki shook his hand, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from shouting again.

Kotone's feraligatr stepped between them and pushed them away from each other. It let out a low growl and watched them with its ferocious eyes.

'Hibiki,' Kotone said slowly. There was a dangerous undertone to her voice, like the slightest wrong move would cause her to snap. 'Apologise to Silver right now.'

Hibiki paused, looked at Feraligatr, then back at Kotone, then at the giant blue alligator once more. He sighed and looked down at his feet. 'Fine. I'm sorry.'

'And just this once I'll overlook that you don't mean it,' she sighed, 'are you okay Silver?'

'I'll be fine.' He smiled as he calmed his meganium, 'I just never would have guessed a guy who trains a marill could throw such a mean right hook.'

If it hadn't been for Kotone's feraligatr, Hibiki probably would've punched him again.


	6. Sparks

**A/N**

Day 6! Gosh I'm tired. My free-time went completely out the window. All my assignments are due this week -.-

But still, I get to go on holiday in 9 weeks :) I'm counting down the days~

**6 - Sparks**

**Featured Characters - Haruka and Yūki**

**Pairings - Not any (Unless you read it with HoennShipping in mind)**

**Prompt - "What would Haruka and Yūki do on a day off?"**

* * *

'Haruka, did you bring a torch?' Yūki asked. The two trainers stood at the entrance to New Mauville, blinking into the darkness.

'Nonsense, my manectric knows Flash.' She grinned as her pokémon darted forward and, after giving something along the lines of a battle cry, vanished in a bright flash of light that eventually faded until only the space around the manectric was illuminated clearly.

'You're right, this is more effective.' Yūki nodded. He looked cautiously around at the edges of the light before proceeding to follow Haruka and her manectric inside.

'What did Wattson want us to do again?' She asked, scratching her head and looking around at the now partially brightened corridors.

'We have to shut off the generator,' Yūki sighed, 'honestly, you have the memory of a magikarp.'

'But a magikarp's memory only lasts three seconds!' She protested. Her manectric growled in indignation. 'That's right. I have a good memory.'

'Oh yeah? What did you have for breakfast?' He tried not to smile. Haruka could never remember anything to do with what she ate. She never looked at her food long enough before eating it to register exactly what it was.

'Well... I don't think I had breakfast this morning.' She put her hands on her hips and smirked. 'And you can't prove that I did.'

'Haruka, you ate breakfast at my house this morning. With my whole family.' He shook his head and laughed. 'You really are hopeless.'

'I'm not too hopeless if I can beat you in a battle,' she sniffed, 'now c'mon, we have a job to do.' She turned on her heel and made her way quickly through the corridors, her manectric following close behind.

'Hey, wait up!' Yūki shouted after her, jogging to catch up. 'You know I don't like dark enclosed spaces.'

She paused and looked at him, her eyebrows raised slightly. 'Then maybe you shouldn't have come.'

He made a face at her before they continued on. 'I'm not letting you go spelunking in a power plant without me. There might be some cool items lying around.' He looked at the floor as if to prove a point. 'See look, a perfectly good Ultra Ball someone just left lying around.'

'Good for you,' Haruka said sarcastically. She walked past him and twirled to look back at him. 'Like I can't just _buy _one of those.'

'Yeah, but now I get this for _free,_' he said with excitement, 'so I don't have to buy one.'

'Whatever.' She shrugged. 'Think that thing's the generator?'

Yūki looked past her to see a large machine that hummed constantly and glowed slightly at the sides. It was connected to the walls by hundreds of cords and he assumed these were connected to some sort of electrical device.

'That looks about right.'

'Good then.' Haruka skipped over to a switch in the middle of the small room they stood in and flicked it. Somehow the lighting got even dimmer as the generator stopped humming.

'Did it just get darker in here?' Yūki asked timidly. 'Because I could have sworn it got _darker_.'

'Maybe, but I just scored a thunderstone,' Haruka announced proudly.

'So now you agree that it's nice to find items lying around?' He asked in exasperation. 'Great, just great.'

'Hey, do you remember the way out?' She looked around in the dim light then smiled. 'Maybe I do have the memory of a magikarp.'

Yūki grabbed hold of her arm and closed his eyes. 'Can we please get out of here?'

'But I don't remember the way.' Haruka smiled slightly. 'You're not scared are you?'

'Just get me out of here.'


	7. Sunshine

**A/N**

Day 7! And man am I having fun! This one was the story that sparked my inspiration to write this series, but it was still written seventh -.-

I have so many assignments at the moment! But that's okay, I still have enough time to write. If I have enough time to be listening to J-Pop on my iPod during classes, then I have enough time to write fics xD

Then again, if teachers are silly enough to let us listen to music during class, then it's their own fault when songs on shuffle spark my inspiration and I stop working on classwork and start writing fics... I'm so glad no one ever checks my work ^_^

**7 - Sunshine**

**Featured Characters - Kotone and Silver**

**Pairings - Slight SoulSilverShipping**

**Propmt - "So do you think Silver looks forwards to Kotone's visits?"**

* * *

Kotone clung to the bright red fence post and attempted to hide herself. She needn't have worried however, as the person she was trying to surprise was too busy training to notice her.

Peering out from behind that fence post, she smiled as his crobat broke from the training regime to chase him around, and he laughed and played along. They were so happy together and Kotone found it hard not to smile along with them.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, accidentally causing a few loose stones to roll down the steps and into the water. The quiet splash echoed several times before fading back to silence.

Silver looked cautiously over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and quickly replacing his smile with the customary frown. He glanced sideways at his crobat, who grinned and fluttered its wings happily before flying quickly over to the fence and shoving a very sheepish trainer from her hiding spot.

'What are you doing here?' Silver asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to look down at her slightly. Every time Kotone saw him he'd grown just a little taller.

'I thought today might be a good day to look for a dratini,' she lied, forcing a smile to calm her nerves.

He shook his head and sighed. She'd received a dratini from the Dragon Master a few weeks ago and he knew it, but he didn't feel the need to point it out. He understood that she felt that she had to make excuses to spend time with him. After all, he still felt the need to pretend that he wasn't happy to see her.

'Whatever, just don't get in the way of my training.' He turned his back on her but the cold gesture lost its effectiveness when Crobat swooped down and pushed him around again.

'He really likes you.' Kotone laughed. Behind her, the big blue alligator that usually followed her around lumbered out of the darkness, trailing a ridiculous amount of water behind it.

'I guess he does.' Silver smiled reluctantly and allowed the purple bat to hover just above his head. 'We've been training really hard.'

She nodded. 'I'm glad you're having fun with your pokémon.'

He looked away, letting his fringe cover his face and distract from his happy expression. 'I figure training to beat you doesn't have to be serious all the time. Eventually my team will be better anyway.'

'Keep talking, wise guy,' Kotone chuckled, 'if you battled as well as you talk you'd be champion by now.'

'Yeah, well, maybe I'm biding my time until your guard is down, then we'll see who wins.' His voice had taken on an air of determination.

'In any case, there's no way you'll become a better trainer on an empty stomach.' She grinned and fished around in her bag, producing two tightly wrapped sandwiches.

'You brought me lunch again?' Silver asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

'Sure.' She shrugged and tossed one of the sandwiches as him, which he had to snatch from the air before his crobat ate it whole.

'Thank you,' he mumbled. He'd never admit it, but every day he spent training in Dragon's Den, he was watching the clock on his pokégear like a noctowl because Kotone always turned up around noon with some sort of food for lunch.

'It's no trouble.' She grinned, breaking her sandwich in half and giving some to her feraligatr. 'You gotta eat right if you're gonna be the best.'

He shrugged apathetically and took a bite of the sandwich. Everything she made tasted delicious.

Kotone's feraligatr growled in appreciation of its lunch and snatched her hat off her head, plopping the marshmellow-like object down on its own and clapping its giant claws together in happiness.

'Aw c'mon, not now!' She complained, jumping up and attempting to grab her hat back but failing to grasp the edge of its brim.

Silver couldn't help but laugh at her shenanigans. He nodded at his crobat, who appeared to be chuckling along. It flew up to Feraligatr and knocked Kotone's hat free, which she snatched and promptly shoved back on her head.

'Thanks,' she muttered, holding the hat on her head.

'Anytime.' He laughed again.

And Kotone could have sworn that even the darkest corner of the cave lit up and the world seemed a little bit brighter, just because he was smiling.


	8. Champions

**Champions**

Haruka walked slowly along the streets of Vermilion City, scuffing her toes on the pavement. She'd been in Kanto for about a week after hitching a ride on the S.S. Anne. It had been a leap of faith and she couldn't quite remember all the circumstances surrounding it, but she'd decided to test her strength by seeking out the Kanto Champion.

She remembered Yūki saying something about it being a battle for the ages before she'd left, but truthfully she hadn't been paying too much attention. She'd been too excited about the prospect of a new region to explore to take in anything that he'd said to her.

Her Manectric yawned as it followed her around and she was suddenly reminded of how tired she herself was. They'd been walking all over Vermilion in search of Champion Red, who was rumoured to still be hanging around after seeing one of his friends off on the very same boat she'd arrived on.

'Starting to get dark, isn't it.' She sighed, looking around at the dimly glowing streetlights that had started to flick on one by one. Her Pokémon nodded slightly, then turned its head away like something had caught its attention. 'What? What is it?'

Manectric growled and leapt forwards, sprinting through the city and Haruka followed close behind. They dodged around the people milling about the streets and eventually stopped when the buildings gave way to the ocean.

Looking out at the waves was a young man with a Pikachu sitting on his head. As Haruka watched, he reached up and scratched behind the yellow mouse's ear, which made it cry out and twitch its tail in delight.

'Hello there.' She called in her most cheerful voice. He turned around and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 'If you don't mind helping me, I'm looking for someone.'

'Who would that be?' He asked, folding his arms and smiling.

'Well, I can't remember what he's supposed to look like, but I'm looking for the Kanto Champion.' Haruka clenched her fist in determination. 'I wanna prove that I'm the best trainer anywhere.'

'Oh really.' He said in amusement. 'What makes you think you're any match for him?'

'I don't know...' She scratched her head and tried to recall what she'd forgotten. A minute went by and then she snapped her fingers, remembering what had slipped her mind. 'Right! I think I can beat him because _I'm _the Hoenn Champion.'

'Interesting.' He nodded. 'So what would you say if I said I knew where to find the Kanto Champion?'

'I'd ask you to tell me so I could challenge him!' She jumped up and down in excitement.

'Okay, you can find him in the Pokémon Center.' The young man said cheerfully. 'Oh, and don't forget, but my name's Red.'

'Sounds familiar... But oh well.' Haruka shrugged, obviously forgetting something important. 'I won't forget! Maybe I'll see you again after I defeat the champion, then I can thank you even more.'

'Yeah, sure, you do that.' Red laughed. He watched as she ran off in the direction of the Pokémon Center, her Manectric trailing close behind.

He shook his head then let his feet lead him in whatever direction they chose. He didn't feel like battling anyone at the moment, but maybe one day he'd meet the Hoenn Champion again.

When Haruka got to the Pokémon Center, the only Kanto Champion she found was a slightly familiar one smiling at her from a poster on a crowded bulletin board.


	9. Agendas

**A/N**

Day 9! This was one of the stories that jumped into my head first off, but I've kept it for number 9 because... well... I don't know why ^_^ My friend is to thank for this one - we get bored and come up with the silliest things. Like potential ninja population crisis when Naruto is concerned. Oh how I love that series...

Currently, I've come down with a case of the sniffles. Which is just another way of saying I've confined myself to the couch to keep everyone else in my house from catching a cold off me. I fell asleep in class as well, but it was okay because we weren't doing anything.

**9 - Agendas**

**Featured Characters - Red and Kotone**

**Pairing - Implied SoulSilverShipping (Perhaps slight Red/Kotone?)**

**Prompt - "Imagine if Hibiki forced Red and Kotone to go on a date!"**

* * *

Red tapped his fingertips nonchalantly on the tabletop. He was sitting in a restaurant in Celadon City and a bored Kotone sat across from him. They'd both been asked to attend an early lunch by Hibiki, who didn't look like he was going to show up.

'Should we order something expensive and send him the bill?' She asked, slumping down in her chair and glancing at the clock on her pokégear. She groaned. There was no way she'd be in time to make it to her _other _lunch arrangements.

Red shook his head, rapping his fingers out to the beat of a song stuck in his head. 'I think he didn't turn up on purpose.'

'Why would he do that?' Kotone asked angrily. 'Is he _trying _to mess with my plans for the rest of the day?'

'Well...' Red paused. Hibiki had told him something that had made him come to the restaurant but he wasn't sure if it was true. Mostly because there was another, more plausible explanation for what was going on. 'He's either trying to help you, or trying to protect you.'

'That makes no sense.' She shook her head. Hibiki had also said something to her that she wasn't too sure about. 'I thought he was trying to help _you_.'

Red blinked in confusion and shook his head. 'With what?'

'First, what was he trying to help me with?' Kotone said defensively. 'I want to know.'

'Well, it was something about... something.' He mumbled evasively. Not saying it directly was the easiest path.

The younger trainer's eyes widened in comprehension. She knew Red well enough to know what he was trying to say. 'That liar told you that I _like _you, didn't he!'

'Along those lines.' Red grimaced. He hoped it wasn't true because that would open up a whole new kettle of fish that he didn't want to deal with.

'That's the same thing he told me!' Kotone seethed. 'I came here thinking I'd have to let you down gently or something, but that lying jerk was just messing with me again.'

'He told you that I have feelings for you?' Red laughed. 'Hibiki's not very smart sometimes, is he?'

'Clearly,' she sniffed, 'you're more of the role model type. But why would he do that?'

Red paused. 'Perhaps he was hoping that a lie would spark something real and distract you from other pursuits.'

'Why would...?' She trailed off into thought. At first, she didn't have the faintest clue as to why her best friend would go to such lengths to interfere with her life. Then she grasped the reason. 'He wants to keep me away from Silver.'

'Hibiki really doesn't like him, huh?' Red looked like he wanted to listen. After all, it was what he did best.

'I don't know why he doesn't.' Kotone shook her head helplessly. 'I wish they'd get along.'

'Time is the best way to tell if things will work out in the end,' Red sighed. Whatever little he said was always insightful and it helped the young prodigy to pull herself together.

'You're right,' she clenched her fists in determination, 'and even if they still don't like each other, I'll _make _them act like they do.'

He laughed. 'That's the spirit.'

They decided to leave the restaurant without eating so that, if she was lucky, Kotone could still have a very late lunch elsewhere, just as she'd planned. Parting ways at a fountain, Red watched her walk away and for a brief moment was reminded of an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. An old friend that had left Kanto on a boat.

'So I'm just a role model, huh?' He called after her and he smiled as she turned around just as his friend would have, surprise in her eyes and an expression that suggested she was on the verge of making a joke.

'Yeah,' she shouted back, laughing, 'you're not really my type.'

They both laughed as they turned their backs and walked in opposite directions.


	10. Ambition

**Ambition**

Green sat under a tree and looked up in the direction of Mt. Silver. He crossed his arms and frowned irritably, something he seemed to be doing quite a lot.

He was waiting for someone to come back from the top of the mountain, hoping they'd be able to bring him any news concerning Red. Sitting and doing nothing made him agitated and he found it hard not to jump up and run to the top of the mountain himself, but that would defeat the purpose of the process he was using to gain information.

After an hour or two, a young trainer with a big white marshmallow of a hat came skipping down the road, humming a tune and smiling at the Feraligatr that lumbered along behind her.

'Kotone!' Green called, pulling himself to his feet and walking forwards eagerly. 'How is he?'

The young prodigy smiled knowingly. 'Hasty, hasty, Leader Green.' She teased, waggling her finger at him. 'You know the price for information.'

'What _are _you talking about?' He asked in exasperation.

'I just wanted to sound like a secret agent.' She sighed. 'But anyway, he's doing okay. Still not wearing a jacket or anything but I guess he'll be fine. So long as he has that Charizard to keep him warm.'

Green sighed in relief. 'That's good then.'

'Why don't you just go check on him yourself if you get so worried.' Kotone questioned. 'I'm sure he'd appreciate it.'

'No, absolutely not.' He shook his head. 'If I do that, he wins. I shouldn't have to worry about my rival. He should be smart enough to wear a jacket in the snow. Or at least a scarf.'

'Why are you so obsessed with winning anyway?' She asked. 'It's not like it matters much anymore. You're both happy with where you ended up, right?'

He nodded. 'Yeah but... I guess it's just hard to let go of old habits.' He shuffled his feet. 'Maybe I should go see Red. After all, I haven't battled him in a while.'

'Well, I'm not sure a battle is the greatest motivation, but it's a start.' Kotone sighed.

'You're starting to sound like him a little.' Green laughed. 'One day you'll start doing that silent thing he does.'

She smiled. 'Nah, that won't happen. I could never say anything profound in one sentence.'

He swept his fringe out of his eyes casually and sighed. 'Well, if I'm gonna go see Red, I may as well do it now.'

'Don't get caught out after dark – that's when it goes from freezing to just plain freeze.' Kotone smiled and began to walk away.

Green shook his head. 'That's the lamest joke I've heard all day.'

'Then I must be doing my job.' She turned just enough to grin at him. 'See you later!'

He waved before setting off on his own little journey. Getting through Mt. Silver was like a walk in the park for a trainer as skilled as Green.

Eventually he reached the top and came face to face with his rival, who remained silent and completely still. Neither wanted to be the first to greet the other, neither wanted to be the one to acknowledge that they both knew what had to happen next.

It seemed ambition would get in the way of what would have been another happy reunion.


	11. Ne Plus Ultra

**A/N**

We have reached the end! This was a wonderful (and fun) thing to write and I'm just glad I'm awake enough to enjoy it ^_^

Gee, I'm still so sick and there's nothing good on TV. Kind of makes me wish I had more channels. But alas, that has nothing to do with anything.

So, now that I've finished this little series, I guess I'll have to get back to my _other _project. I'm such a procrastinator! Haha but seriously, I need to work on that. It'll be up... eventually. If schoolwork lets up anytime soon and I actually get a break. If not, I'm sure I'll procrastinate some more with a one-shot or two. Oh, and thanks to everyone who read this, or reviewed or whatever. Even if I do write just for the sheer enjoyment of it, it's still nice to have feedback ^_^

Oh, one more thing. For those who don't know, the title of this particular one-shot ("Ne Plus Ultra") means "the pinnacle of" or something along those lines. I love online dictionaries!

**11 - Ne Plus Ultra**

**Featured Characters - Red, Green, Kotone, Hibiki and Silver**

**Pairings - None (Except maybe really, really slight {almost non-exsistant} SoulSilverShipping)**

**Prompt - "So what's the point of fishing for magikarp at the Lake of Rage anyway?"**

* * *

Hibiki hooked a berry onto his fishing rod then cast it as far out into the lake as he could. His marill ran about excitedly behind him, chasing Kotone's feraligatr.

'We've been fishing for magikarp all day,' Kotone complained, dropping her rod and flopping backwards to lie on the ground, 'how long does it have to take to catch one big enough to break the record?'

'As long as it takes to catch record-breaking magikarp,' Red sighed. His pikachu, which sat on his head, pricked up its ears and looked around. Then it turned and jumped onto Kotone's feraligatr's back, apparently teasing Hibiki's marill.

'Why did I let you talk me into helping with this?' Silver asked. He'd long since given up trying to fish out a magikarp of the appropriate size and had instead begun to worry that he was getting sunburnt. But even so, he was happy to have been invited, even if he stubbornly refused to show it.

'Because you like winning, even if it's something small like this.' Kotone chirped. She rolled her head to the side and smiled up at him.

'I think that might be the only reason I'm still here,' Green said. His face was set in determination as he cast a sidelong glance at Red. The Kanto Champion had made his resolve clear, focusing intently on the bubble float that bobbed along at the end of his line.

'C'mon guys, we have to win that competition!' Hibiki encouraged, clenching his fist and grinning his goofy grin. Except this time it wasn't so much goofy as it was unwavering.

'Why? The prize is an Elixir. We all have tons of those.' Kotone put her hands under her head to form a makeshift pillow.

'But we can also win something we can't pick up off the ground.' His eyes were shining with awe as he looked up at the sky.

'Here we go...' She rolled her eyes.

'What would that be? Honour?' Silver asked, a slightly sarcastic edge to his tone.

'Yes, indeed it is honour!' Hibiki exclaimed loudly. His marill turned to face him as he said it and imitated his movements exactly, crying out in pride.

'You're so lame,' Kotone teased. She yawned and closed her eyes. 'Even if we've been here all day, it's still nice to have fun with everyone.'

'It's nice not to be surrounded by snow,' Red agreed. His eyes never left the bubble float he continued to watch.

'See, that's the spirit!' Hibiki grinned. 'Now let's catch us a record-breaking Magikarp!'

Green sighed in defeat as he reeled in his line to find that his bait had been eaten for the sixth time that day. He threw his fishing rod to the ground and crossed his arms in frustration. 'Those damn fish keep stealing my bait!'

'Giving up?' Red asked slyly.

Green scowled at his rival before snatching his fishing rod up. 'Not when I can still beat you.' They stared each other down for a moment before turning back to watch their respective bubble floats.

'Maybe I should give it one more try.' Silver sighed. He cast his line lazily, letting it fall relatively close to the shore.

'You just wanna beat the three of them, don't you.' Kotone laughed.

He smiled. 'Maybe just a little.'

'Shh, you're scaring the magikarp away,' Hibiki scolded.

Half an hour passed in silence and for a few brief minutes, Kotone fell asleep. She jerked awake when her feraligatr tripped over and nearly squashed Hibiki's marill, which scampered out of the way just in time and proceeded to cower beside its trainer for the next ten minutes.

But then the silence was disturbed when one of the bubble floats on the lake was pulled down beneath the surface.

'That's your line, Silver!' Kotone cried, scrambling up to a sitting position and pointing at the ripples spreading across the surface.

'I can see that.' He smiled and began attempting to reel in whatever had taken the bait. When it became apparent that he was struggling, Kotone jumped forwards to help.

Together, they pulled the line as hard as they could while rising to their feet, trying to gain the upper hand in the game of tug-of-war they were playing. Soon enough, Red and Green had both grabbed onto the fishing rod and were helping to pull it further and further from the lake as Silver continued to try to reel the troublesome fish in.

Hibiki looked at the four of them, jaw dropping a little, as they all pulled in an attempt to bring whatever was on the line in. He continued to watch for a few more minutes before realising that he too should be helping. Jumping to his feet, he ran over and joined the struggle.

With the last trainer throwing his strength into the match, the pokémon was finally pulled from the water. It was a huge magikarp, which flopped frantically in an attempt to get back to the water.

'Get the tape measure!' Kotone shrieked as she gave up her hold on the fishing rod and ran forwards, her feraligatr following close behind. They both grabbed hold of the magikarp to keep it from escaping back into the water.

Red scrambled around in his bag for the measurement tool, which he finally found. With Green's help he succeeded in determining the size of the magikarp.

'Well, does this one win, or what?' Hibiki asked nervously. 'Is it a record-breaker?'

Green's eyes were wide. 'It's a record-breaker.'

Hibiki turned to Silver. He didn't want to say it, but a small part of him wouldn't let it pass by without acknowledgement. 'I guess congratulations are in order.'

'If you think so.' The red-head turned away to hide his smile.

They would later remember that day through a photo of them all standing side by side, supporting the weight of the magikarp between them. Behind them the light from the sunset was reflected in the water, and little flecks of it shone in the air like scattered BrightPowder.


End file.
